dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan vs Tails
Gohan vs Tails is The sayain Jedi's twenty-second DBX! Description DBZ vs SONIC! Which greatest ally of Goku and Sonic Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Where is everyone...?" Tails, using his tails to fly above the thick vegetation like a helicopter, wondered, his eyes scanning for any signs of the other freedom fighters. Out of the blue, a thundering crash rumbled across the forest, accompanied by a streak of lightning that struck down nearby, destroying a small portion of the forest. "What's that?!" Tails stopped himself, startled by the sudden event. "It might be one of Eggman's creations... Should I go on my own, or look for Sonic?" Tails, still hovering, asked himself, scratching his chin and thinking deeply he looked down to see Gohan standing in front of the corpse of Sonic. Tails landed straight in front of Gohan and got into his battle stance. HERE WE GO! Tails then jumped into the air and used his spin dash attack on Gohan who grabbed his spin dash with absolute ease. Gohan then slammed Tails into the ground making a crater knocking him into the air like a rubber ball leaving him open for combo of punches straight into Tails face stunning him leaving him open for a fully powered punch straight into Tails' stomach launching him straight into a mountain. Tails got out of the mountain feeling like he broke every bone in his body Tails looked up to see Gohan flying towards him. Tails then used his fighter glove straight into Gohan's stomach leaving him open for a spin dash in the face knocking him on his back. Tails jumped into the air and fired a beam of energy from his arm cannon straight into Gohan shocking him and stunning him. Gohan jumped up from the crater and fired five KI blasts straight at Tails knocking him back a few feet leaving him open for a Kamehameha attack straight into Tails stomach causing a massive explosion Launching him into the air. Gohan jumped into the air and he kicked Tails in the face leaving him open for an elbow in the back of Tails' head launching him onto the ground creating a massive crater. The son of Goku put his hands on his head and screamed "Masanko!" Suddenly a massive yellow beam came out of Gohan's hands straight at the knocked down Tails. The Two Tailed Fox barely got out of the crater and flew away from the explosion and towards Gohan. Tails then punched Gohan in the stomach making him cough up blood. Tails then used his two tails straight into The Sayain's chest launching him many miles away. Gohan stopped in mid-air and turned into his super sayain 2 form creating a massive golden aura and lightning around him. Gohan flew towards Tails and started punching in the face so hard that it cracked his skull nearly killing him. Gohan then kneed Tails in the chest creaking all his ribs leaving him open for Gohan to teleport behind Tails and ripped his spine out of his back letting his dead corpse fall to the ground. Gohan then flew away from the scene! Conclusion And the winner is: Son Gohan! Category:The sayain jedi Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs